


Under the Moonlight

by ahsokaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, i'm shit at writing descriptions but it's a lil cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: After Zuko kisses him and runs away, Sokka doesn't know what to do. How can he tell Zuko he feels the same way?Or, the boys overcomplicate things with their inability to talk about their emotions and Toph is annoyed.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 373





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i thought i was done writing fic, and i certainly wasn't expecting to be writing avatar fic, but i guess that's how my year has progressed.
> 
> enjoy lol

It was late, but Sokka couldn’t sleep. 

A lot had changed in the past week. Their group had expanded, for starters. Having Dad back was great, reunited as a family for the first time in what felt like ages. And it was great to see Suki again, even if they had both agreed that it would be better if they stayed friends this time. 

Things with Zuko had changed, too. While at first he’d been hesitant about their friendship, now that they’d gotten to know each other, he felt like he could really trust the older boy.

Breaking into a prison with a guy will do that, he guessed. 

But it had also surfaced new feelings, feelings he didn’t know what to do about. He’d never had a crush on a guy before, not seriously, so it felt like new territory. And it was scary, the risk of losing a friendship that had already become so meaningful to him. 

“What do you think, Yue?” He asked, looking up. “Should I tell him how I feel?”

Just then, he heard rustling leaves as someone approached. He turned around to see Zuko walking toward him. 

“You’re still up?” the other boy called out.

Sokka made a noise of agreement. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either,” Zuko admitted, sitting down next to him. “What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing, it’s embarrassing.”

Zuko hesitated. “You can tell me.”

“I was… talking to Yue.” His gaze went back up towards the sky, brightly illuminated by the full moon.

_My first girlfriend turned into the moon,_ Sokka had told him, not that long ago. _That’s rough, buddy,_ Zuko said in reply, sounding a little uncomfortable. “Oh,” he finally said, “Is it helping?”

Sokka nodded. “She’s a good listener.” He was quiet for a moment. “How do you know when it’s time to move on?” 

“I- I don’t know. So… you’re not still still in love with her?” Zuko asked, sounding tense.

Sokka shook his head. “But that doesn’t mean she’s not still important to me.” 

They sat in silence for a long while before Zuko spoke up. “I just want to say thank you. You’ve been so nice to me ever since I joined you all, even though it must be hard to trust me,” he said with a sigh.

“Zuko, if anyone should be saying thanks, it’s me. You helped me break my Dad out of prison. There’s no _way_ I would have been able to do that without you. If I had any doubts about trusting you, they’re gone now.” 

Zuko surged forward, pressing his lips against the other boy’s. Sokka froze against him, too stunned to do anything, and Zuko pulled back quickly, averting his gaze. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I- I shouldn’t have done that.” 

He stood up, stumbling a little in his haste to get away. “Zuko, wait!” Sokka called after him, but he didn’t stop.

“Shit,” Sokka buried his head in his hands, “What do I do now, Yue?”

__________

The sun was setting the next day as everyone gathered around the campfire for dinner. Sokka tended the fire as Katara handed Toph her food. She frowned over her shoulder at him.

“That fire’s going out, Sokka. Can’t you fix it?”

“I’m trying,” he whined. Katara’s eyes brightened. “Zuko! I never thought I’d be happy to see you. Help Sokka with the fire,” she ordered.

“I, um- okay.”

Sokka handed him pieces of the firewood they’d collected, watching as he lit them up and added them to the pile. As Sokka passed him the last piece, Zuko’s hand brushed against his ever so slightly. Zuko jumped, dropping the firewood. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “You know what, I’m not very hungry. I’ll just go,” he excused before running off. 

“What’s his problem?” Toph asked. “He’s been acting weird ever since you guys got back from your prison break.”

“What? Why are you asking me? How would I know?” Sokka exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Toph frowned. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Katara’s expression darkened. “Sokka, he didn’t hurt you, did he?” She had that overly protective look in her eye, like she was ready to fight Zuko then and there if he had so much as laid a finger on her older brother. 

“No, of course not.” All eyes were on him, expectantly waiting for an explanation. Sokka sucked in a breath. “It’s just- he- he kissed me, alright?” Sokka finally admitted.

“He forced himself on you?” Katara nearly screamed, the look on her face murderous. 

“Katara, that’s _not_ what happened. I, um- I wanted him to do it,” Sokka said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So then, what’s the problem?” Toph asked.

“Yeah,” Aang piped up, “Isn’t this a good thing? He likes you, you like him?”

“He doesn’t _know_ I like him. He ran off and he’s been avoiding me ever since.”

Suki put a hand on his shoulder gently. “And you’ve tried talking to him?”

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Sokka confessed.

“So you’ve both just been avoiding each other?” Toph exclaimed, sounding baffled, “Men are babies.”

“Agreed,” Katara seconded. “Just tell him the truth, Sokka. Things won’t get better until you do.”

“You’re probably right,” Sokka agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

“I always am,” she grinned. 

“That’s true, she is,” Aang said brightly, making Katara blush.

“You can do this, Sokka,” Suki reassured him.

“You know what?” Sokka announced, feeling a sudden surge of confidence, “You’re right.” He stood. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

He looked down at his friends and smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Toph dismissed, “Just fix this so I never have to hear about it again.”

__________

It didn’t take long for him to find Zuko’s hiding place. He could hear Zuko’s voice as he approached, speaking quietly. When Zuko came into view, he was sitting by the pond, murmuring something as a small turtle duck swam in front of him.

Sokka stepped on a twig, causing Zuko’s eyes to dart his way and the tiny creature to scurry away.

“Sorry. Were you talking to that turtle duck?”

Zuko shrugged, looking away. “You talk to the moon.”

Sokka opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again. “You got me there.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Look, can we talk?”

“I’d rather we didn’t, Sokka. I already embarrassed myself enough,” Zuko said bitterly.

“Okay, fine, then just- listen. I need to say something.”

Sokka stood there, trying to find the words to express how he felt, but nothing felt right. 

“Did you… say it already?” Zuko asked when he said nothing, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, just- Come here, you big jerk,” Sokka grabbed a fistful of Zuko’s shirt and pulled him close, kissing him soundly. Zuko made a surprised noise, but then he was kissing Sokka back, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

After a moment, they broke apart, foreheads still pressed together and their breathing shallow. Zuko spoke quietly. “I… I thought you must hate me.”

“Kinda the opposite,” Sokka smiled. He took Zuko’s hands in his. “I like you, Zuko. A lot.”

Zuko blushed. “I like you, too, Sokka. A lot.”

“So does that mean I get to kiss you again?”

Zuko didn’t answer, just kissed him again, arms wrapping around his neck. Sokka laughed against his lips, delighted, his hands settling on Zuko’s waist as he returned the kiss.

Above them, the moon shone brightly.


End file.
